User talk:Emlick96
Welcome Hi, welcome to iCarly Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Carly Shay page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Kacieh (Talk) 19:41, March 30, 2010 Hi can I ask you where you found the info for the Season 4 episode 'iStill Love You'?XxCreddieShipperxX 23:30, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Stop posting: "GO TO THIS PAGE AND TAKE THIS POL!!!!!" Please stop posting your: "GO TO THIS PAGE AND TAKE THIS POL!!!!! " on various pages. Thanks. Katydidit 23:47, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Season 4 Episode Could you please say where you get the info about Carly and Freddie retrying their relationship? If you don´t, I´ll treat it as unconfirmed rumors and keep deleting it. Sincerely, Mak23686 17:35, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Edits I didn't touch the Creddie page. I reverted the edits you made to the Seddie page. SeddieBerserker 17:38, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Season 4 Your information may be true, but you should still post it as speculation, not fact until it's confirmed. Some episodes aren't exactly what they seem. No disrespect to you of course.Roxas82 18:04, April 4, 2010 (UTC) I agree with that Mak23686 18:51, April 4, 2010 (UTC) I added that Carly and Freddie retrying their relationship in season 4 is still rumored. I think that´s a good compromise. Mak23686 20:04, April 4, 2010 (UTC) iFence No, it's not true. In iFence, Freddie's mother says his last name is from her, not her father. Freddie's father's name is unknown as of right now.Roxas82 00:26, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Seddie Please stop deleting content from the Seddie page. I don't edit the Creddie page. SeddieBerserker 03:29, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Yes, you did I double checked both the revision history of Seddie and ''your contributions. We have an agreement to stay off each others pages, except for undoing vandalism and spelling corrections. SeddieBerserker 19:29, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Re:Creddie I don't have any edits on the creddie page. SeddieBerserker 00:29, April 26, 2010 (UTC) sure... Thanks! There are some really mean people who are out to hurt others. On this wiki, we should all be helpful and be respectful of those whom we disagree with.Roxas82 15:05, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Same here I'm a little sad, too, but we still have iBeat The Heat to look forward to. If you go to Dan's twitter, he's posting pics of S4 shootings! --SeddieBerserker 05:22, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Seddie I just gravitated towards that ship I guess, especially after reading the Seddie page. SeddieBerserker 19:52, July 3, 2010 (UTC) That's what are friends for!! :) You're welcome!! I've been remembering your b-day scince you told me it was around June or July. I tried to find you online while in NY, so i could tell you everything!! :) I was in the 8th avenue. And do you know Miranda is heading to NY this weekend??!! Consider yourself LUCKIEST GIRL EVER!. All celebrities are gone when i go to NY, and they go back after I've left. Anyway, my b-day was in may 6th..your guess was pretty close!! :) I have to thank YOU. For being an amazing BFF always. You and @Creddie4ever are part of my eternal memories. I will NEVER, EVER forget you if we are someday apart!! You are an inCREDDIEble person, you're sucha warm girl, you're beyong awsomeness. You always make me feel more than what I am. No matter what happen between us in the future, we still got this time now, here. You and Creddie4ever are so special, two in a million, uniques. I'll protect you whatever happens, I'll be always for you. I'll be :) Scincerely, -Creddie Niranda Lover :) Hiya! Hey!!! I love ur Avatar!!! Its so InCREDDIEble!!! Anyways, Good Luck meeting Miranda!! I hope you do! (PS: Get her autograph for me!! LOL, Just Kidding!) You and @Creddie Niranda lover are SO Awesome! I luv you guys so much!!! Have SO Much fun in Long Island!! -Creddie4Ever Carly+Freddie=Creddie 23:46, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Shipper? Shipper I'm not sure what you mean by shipper...But I'm new to this wikia and if your also a fan or Twilight we have A LOT in common. Feel free to view my Twilight wikia User Page. http://twilightsaga.wikia.com/wiki/User:LilNess Shipper.. I am definatley Team Jacob. Thankyou!!!!! Thanks Emlick96! I didn't think anyone waz gonna reply 2 my blog! Luv, ICarlylover45! Where's...... Hello! Yello! It's me, Seddie Lover. Where's Creddie Niranda Lover? Thank You Hello! Yello! Oh, thank you for telling, oh and thanks again about the picture. See ya around. Yep, I did. Yes, I did think that blog was rude. Creddie is OBVIOUSLY gonna happen. For the record, is InSeddieble a real word? I THINK NOT. Lol, write back. -Sista (Creddie4ever Thank you! Thank you! You just made my day with that comment! And I always kinda thought inseddieable sounded like inseperable ya know? Anyway Thank you so much. Because think it's just riduculous for people to hate and yell at someone else because they like 2 people together better. Thank you! :) Hi! heyy i just got ur message sorry! im new and these things confuse me haha. anyways sure lets be friends haha :D well ill start off.....my birthday is today ;D and i jsut turned 13 hbu? :) thank you :) yeah i probably am too haha! a couple of my friends watch the show but not every single episode. i am the addict of it haha xD just like i am addicted to seddie but my friends couldnt care less about shipping haha Being A Meanie You didn't appreciate my blog, causes you said, "ha ha cute" and think that was a mean comment was it? SO SORRY!! Read My latest comment on the Creddie Page. Please tell me what you think about my choice. - Creddie4ever Hi Emily! '''Hi Emilyy!' Can you make some more Fan art for me??? Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaasssseeeeeee??????? =D Thanks. =) =) ' '-Creddie4ever aka Sister #2 LOVE IT! I LOVE IT!!! Thanks! Make some more soon! Ur the best.... :) :) Come baaack! Hey, Emily! I came back to the wiki a few months ago to say hi, and I decided to stay. But then I found out you and Creddie niranda lover weren't here anymore.. Then I became sad.. If you see this, leave a message in my talk page, Cuz I miss you. Love and hugs, Creddie4ever Carly+Freddie=Creddie 02:54, March 30, 2011 (UTC)